


I have a reason for coming home now

by tigragrece



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV James Bond
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 4





	I have a reason for coming home now

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Fanfiction.net

J'étais assigné à une nouvelle mission qui peut être dangereuse, comme cela peut l'être souvent avec le boulot. Q le sait, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas en confiance, tout simplement car on est ensemble et qu'il a peur de me perdre, ce que je comprends très bien. . Avant de partir pour la mission j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Q, il me mémorisait et me répétait sans cesse qu'il m'aimait je lui ai dit " **Je reviendrais sain et sauf et en un seul morceau"**

Q m'embrassait et me disait **"Je l'espère, je ne veux pas te perdre"**

**"Tu ne me perdras pas, je suis là ici et avec toi. Je ne te quitterais pas, j'ai une raison pour revenir et c'est toi"**

Pendant la mission Q me suivait par le micro et on se parlait souvent, on était bien. Il a aussi entendu les quelques passages où je tirais et il a eu peur, je crois qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie au moment où j'ai mes équipements qui sont devenus un peu morts et qu'il me restait plus grand-chose.

Mais j'ai accompli ma mission, avec pas trop de dommage en moi, cette mission n'était pas tellement compliquée, et je n'ai pas été obligé d'être avec une femme et je sais qu'ont ses moments là cela est difficile pour Q car il avait peur, mais bon il savait que c'était pour le bien de la mission.

Quand je suis rentré à Londres, je suis directement allé chez Q (ou plutôt chez nous) ou quand je suis arrivé, il m'a pris dans ses bras et puis il m'a un peu frappé sur le torse (il a un peu de force) en me disant **"J'ai eu peur, je croyais que tu m'avais dis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien"**

**"Il ne m'est rien arrivé c'est juste les gadgets qui ont eu des petits soucis"**

Q m'embrassait " **Je t'aime tellement James, je crois que pour cette fois je m'en fous des gadgets car le principal est que tu es en vie"**

Je voyais qu'il avait des larmes aux yeux, par rapport à tout cela. Je l'ai alors pris dans mes bras, je l'ai enlacé, on a passé la soirée enlacée, ou Q était tout simplement heureux que je sois là avec lui.

Je sais que je ne peux pas faire de promesse à Q comme quoi je retournerais toujours dans ses bras, car cela est impossible de le savoir avec ce métier. Mais il sait que je ferais mon maximum pour rentré et être avec lui. Mais à chaque fois que je retourne à Londres je fais mon maximum pour passé le plus longtemps possible avec lui et de profiter de chaque instinct car on ne sait pas quand sera le dernier.


End file.
